Itachi Uchiha Those Eyes
by kakarocks
Summary: It was a night that would change Konoha forever and for one man, it was the first step on a dark and lonely journey. The night the Uchiha clan was destroyed by it's own blood. Witness Itachi's journey towards his own death as it is seen through his eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Those eyes**

** Author's Note: **

Heya guys, I'm Ahsan and I'm quite new to the fanfiction word. Well I have found a liking to writing and am currently working on re-writing my first fanfic Itachi Uchiha "Those Eyes".

My friend, Tenrai, is aiding me heavily with this work hope you like it. It's my first real post here, but I have many more ideas in my mind, which I will surely write ... but right now though it's all Itachi!!!

**Story Summary:**

Witness the journey of a soul condemned from the moment Itachi kills his own heart, to the one that sees the very end of his life. An unsung hero and tortured heart who's love for his village and his brother, saw him sacrificing himself to protect that which was most important.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

His eyes went wide open, all his thoughts flew away, he was baffled and perplexed, his usually emotion-less face was drenched in fear...

He wanted to argue but no matter how hard he tried, he could not open his mouth , though the answer to what he wanted was given before he could win in his attempts to speak.

"Yes you heard correct Itachi; you have to kill them all"

Without making a single more effort to speak ... he turned and walked away in silence. As he got out of that cursed building, and away from the choking air that seemed to strangle him, his brother's smiling face gleamed momentarily in his mind... and the thought of killing him sent shivers down his spine...

Instead of making his way home today he decided instead to take a moment to relax a little, finding an abandoned bench in a nearby abandoned park and seating himself as his nerves continued to tear away at him.

As he was sitting there he remembered back on how he had to kill his best friend in order to attain the Mangekyou Sharingan, which greatly helped him achieve this position, and now it demanded that he had to kill all of his beloved!

He had been assigned his mission and his loyalty to his village would demand that he did not fail, but in the same breath, he could not help it as his hands trembled violently, knowing all too well of the precious life he had to take in order for it to be a complete success.

He was in a catch 22 situation and he had to make a decision soon. The village, or his family. However, the more he thought about it, the more he was at sixes and sevens with his decision. He had no clue of what he should do or how best to proceed...

Just as he was about to head home, once again abandoning the seat he had previously occupied, Danzo and the same mysteriously masked man; who had told him about the Mangekyou's secret; appeared out of nowhere right in front of him.

He was shocked by the sudden appearance, but otherwise made no expression to betray his surprise. Instead, he simply stood his ground, only offering to speak softly while addressing his unexpected visitors.

"What are you doing here?"

He aimed his question at the masked figure, who continued to regard him curiously, but Danzo responded instead, in his usual crisp and decisive voice.

"Itachi.... he will assist you in your mission. Uchiha Itachi ... meet my friend .......... UCHIHA MADARA."

This time, even the ever stoic Itachi could not help it as his eyes widened in surprise, a notion both of his visitors noticed easily.

"Uchiha Madara…?" he mumbled curiously.

"Yes..." Danzou replied once more. "Madara Uchiha... the possessor of the eternal Mangekyou and the strongest Uchiha to have ever lived…"

Itachi was finally beginning to understand ...the day they had met he had sensed some strange and immense power in that masked person. His power was overwhelming and mysterious.... but in his own urge for power, Itachi had ignored it at the time.

At that moment, Itachi felt the same devilish urge that had driven him into killing his friend flowing through his veins once more. He wanted power... more power than even the greatest of the Uchiha to have ever lived could lay claim to! However, his desire did not simply end there. No, because he would not be satisfied even then, not until he was more powerful than any other living being in existence.

The puzzled expression that had contorted his face only moments before, quickly evolved into a devilish smile, while his EYES and the RED PUPILS burning in their gaze reflected with the light of his newfound resolve. He knew Madara must have already recognized the desire radiating in his eyes; after all, such a hardened gaze surely had the power to perceive that much.

Itachi gave a sharp nod at that moment, as if to answer to unspoken words, and then spoke up once more, this time with a soft and devilish expression catching in the wake of his voice….

"Alright then, Uchiha Madara…we will meet at 2 am tomorrow morning in front of my house. We will need to act together if we are to succeed in wiping out our clan, but I will take care of my family myself. They will answer to no-one's hands but my own, is that understood?"

Madara gave a quiet nod and vanished a few moments later, leaving only Itachi and Danzou behind. Once he was gone, Itachi then directed his gaze towards Danzou. The older man's expression made him aware of the fact the Danzo, too, knew.

Just in the way the older man behaved, as well as the evidence of an underground network that answered to the his authority, had always caused Itachi to grow suspicious of his motives, but now the young Uchiha knew that all those suspicions did have a base after all…

Once everything had been decided, Itachi then made his way home once more, his steps falling heavily under his feet as the burden weighing against his heart ate away at his very soul. Once he had arrived at the sanctuary of their home, without whispering a single word of greeting to his family or even his brother, he went directly to his room.

Lying there on his bed, Itachi thought on all the mysteries that had recently been revealed.

_'HOW DID DANZO KNOW MADARA? WAS THAT EVEN THE REAL MADARA UCHIHA? WHAT IS THE ACTUAL IDENTITY OF DANZO? WHY IS MADARA HELPING HIM, ERADICATE HIS OWN CLAN?'_

These and many more questions continued to tear away at the young man's thoughts, as he continued to analyze all the information that had been presented to him. Many answers were offered in the depths of his own reasoning, after all he was the genius prodigy of his clan, but some questions were still left unanswered…

About the time he had finished reasoning with his own consciousness and found answers to most of his question, it was already time for him to head out for his mission. He got up from his comfortable bed and jumped out of his room into the cold, dark night air. He quickly caught site of Madara already waiting for him, right in front of his house, so he moved over to the masked figure where they both began to stare into each other's eyes. Itachi spoke first, breaking the silence that had otherwise enveloped them.

"How can I be sure that you are Uchiha Madara? I don't trust Danzo as it is already and it is not impossible for any Uchiha to discover the Sharingan's secret."

At this sudden inquiry, Madara hesitated to respond at first, but then took off his mask, before speaking up in answer.

"Well, since you are joining Akatsuki, there is no harm in showing you my face and my Eternal Sharingan."

Itachi looked into Madara's eyes as they were revealed under the darkness that swept their gaze and for the first time in his life, he caught a glimpse of the pinicle of the Uchiha's power, the ETERNAL SHARINGAN. However, even still, despite his awe, he was somewhat bothered by the man's words.

He had not been told of joining any organization called 'Akatsuki!'.

"What is this Akatsuki you talk off, my mission is only to annihilate the Uchiha clan, nothing more." Itachi inquired, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he spoke.

Madara's expression simply lifted into a mocking grin, realising that the man before him had been ill informed.

"I see so Danzo had been hiding this from you, I wonder what's he up to?"

He offered, his amusement never once betrayed in his voice.

"I guess ill just have to tell you the real deal."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1:**

Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Those Eyes **

**Chapter 2- "The Truth"**

Itachi was perplexed and immediately asked about what madara meant by the **REAL DEAL,**

He finally came to know the truth of his life, when madara spoke in his soft voice which had a teasing glint in it.

"Well Itachi, it is such that I, Uchiha madara was deserted by my clan when I chose to oppose your so-called **first hokage **and take the thrown of hokage for myself, as you know I fought him and was defeated, from that day I had wanted revenge upon the Uchiha as well as the senju clan "

He already knew most of this information, but the way madara spoke urged him not to interrupt him. As he wanted to know as quickly as possible what fate had written for him.

"

"I attacked the village before, using the nine tailed fox but that cursed fourth hokage of yours sealed it and nearly me inside his own son. I was able to escape, somehow saving my life but the nine tailed fox was sealed inside minato's own son. I after a very long time of recovery from my fight with minato had finally obtained half of my power back, I now was powerful enough to challenge and easily beat genius ninja like you but, I did not want to challenge the hokage unless my powers had fully returned… "

The burning feeling itachi had in him once again was trying viciously to come out but what good a genius would be if he couldn't act wisely? He wanted power he wasn't afraid of anyone but he knew he could not defeat uchiha madara at his current level. He took a grip of himself and stared back at the eternal sharingan, which had until now hadn't been able to find a single spot of impatience or discomfort in the genius prodigy of the clan. Showing not a sign on the discomfort, Itachi continued to stare back and try to figure out with each coming word, the truth of his life. He wanted the power his eyes were shouting these words. It was a cold war going on against geniuses of one of the most powerful clans in the history

"When I was recovering, Danzou came to me he had an ambition, he wanted to be the hokage of your cursed village. At first I refused to help in anyway and threatened to kill him if he said anything else, but he was able to convince me. He said I will not only get revenge but as a gift I will also get the strongest shinobi in course I wanted someone who could serve the akatsuki for a long time .Danzou came up with many shinobi from the root that were insanely power full but I wanted someone different . I finally was able to chalk down 2 shinobi, members of the konoha anbu black ops.

One of them was named Hatake Kakashi, the son of the white fang and the student of minato namikaze the 2nd person you was able to defeat me! One was your best friend uchiha shisue. But there was a problem with these two that would they work with me faithfully or will they work as Danzou's spies I wanted to be sure, so I made the safest choice .I chose the Captain of the Anbu black ops Uchiha Itachi.!"

Kakashi felt the same burning sensation inside of him. Not caring about the time he picked up his last remaining fellows in life, icha icha series, and headed for the memorial stone. On the way, he sensed faint chakras disappearing but at this moment he had been obsessed by despair as he hadn't been able to protect Rin so he went on. He felt a huge and mysterious chakra from a brief second; he halted and looked to his left where it came from, the Uchiha Street.

"It's coming from the Uchiha Street. Those people have always been under strict is going on. Well I don't think I need to try and trace that person "

***itachi's face gleamed momentarily in kakashi's mind***

"They can handle themselves"

Quickly went to memorial stone only to accompany his best friend. He had failed his promise but he wanted to be with his friends. Once there Kakashi sat down, the smooth and chill night wind didn't seem to bother him at all. In his mind the memories of that day played like an old familiar movie,

"The death of Obito was his fault" he mumbled.

He let out a deep sigh and his head fell down as in shame. He had broken the promise he had failed his friend the person who gave his life to protect him.

"I just have to get even stronger, I will surpass everyone. So I can save others!"

Just at that very moment Kakashi felt a chakra which he could immediately tell belonged to whom. It was clear, very clear that was uchiha itachi. Kakashi knew something was wrong many chakras were disappearing .He didn't want to at first but now he had to check on what was going on. He immediately got up, while pulling his headband up from his eye. He knew something was going on and he wasn't going to take any chances, he wouldn't let anyone else die if he could do anything to stop it.

__

Now that Itachi finally knew what fate had written for him .He spoke not betraying his voice, even in the least.

"Very well, I see my fate has already been sealed with you and your investigation. Though I am still curious, why would you think I would not betray you?"

Even though none of them said anything, even though none of .them gave even the smallest of sign of discomfort, they both still knew that the race had already started .The best of the clan; both wanted only one thing _**More Power**_

Madara Spoke in reply to itachi's question while a clone of his came from behind itachi.

"Do you really think we should be discussing this now, you still have your work to do? And you will find out when the time comes or should I say you know it already "

"I see You really are the uchiha madara I've heard about you not wasting any time at all , pardon me I shall finish off my job as well "

With those words itachi vanished, heading towards his home, In order to complete his mission. Entering the door the young and slender boy did not hesitate a bit taking out, putting his hand on his kunai as he walked through his house towards his parent's room. The house was well lit and the wall was covered with dull but colorful wallpaper. Walking straight all the way up to the dining room he turned left passing the all familiar dining table that he had eaten on for his entire life. Though only merely 13 years old, itachi had already accepted his fate and was doing what was best for his village. He reached the wooden door, having pictures of Sasuke and itachi posted all over it, he hesitated a little but then reached out to open the door. He turned the door knob and pushed the door slightly, which opened slowly with a squeaky sound

"Oh itachi dear, is there anything wrong" spoke his mother in ever so softly and lovingly

"Yes mother I just don't feel good "said itachi, walking towards his mother and father, both of whom were sitting together in the dimly lit room, looking at each other. It was clear they loved one another.

Once behind them itachi without any type of hesitation or fear he took out his kunai and slit the throats of both of them. Staying in the position with both his hand hanging loosely from his body his head bent down as in remorse, for a minute he picked his face up which now had the same devilish look on it , a mocking smile, his eyes were pure red and were yelling " More Power" . Before itachi could even turn and look for the last remaining uchiha, he himself entered the room .Sasuke was shocked and horrified he tried to speak but could not gather the strength to he finally mumbled

"Why….why ….. Did you kill them?"

Itachi was suddenly thrown in a shock he knew this time would eventually come , he knew he would not be able to kill Sasuke, he was going with madara any way so did it even matter now , the real uchiha threat had been removed . He turned to Sasuke and spoke in a mocking voice

"Why did I kill them you ask because I wanted to, because I can, because I have the power to …..."

"You are just too weak ….. Too weak ….. And full of these useless emotions …. You're too weak if you were power full you could have protected them "

"You are so weak I would even not kill you "

With those words itachi left leaving his crying brother behind as he reached outside, Sasuke who was running after him from the moment he had left, jumped at him in an attempt to take revenge. Itachi had been successful he had created the feeling of hatred within Sasuke, he knew only he could kill him and he wanted that to happen and he knew revenge was the best option. He knew revenge would make Sasuke to get stronger than him to kill him; he merely turned grabbing Sasuke from his shirt and putting him against the wall and activated the tsukyomni, showing the horrible scenes of his parent's death again and again for 72 hours. But it was merely a second in the real world. He let his shirt go and Sasuke fell to the ground with a thud. Itachi then turned and walked away, heading north to the place where madara was to meet him just outside the village. Heading towards his new life, heading towards Uchiha Madara began the journey of Uchiha Itachi….driven by his maddening urge for more power and his never ending wish of safety of his village and his brother …. He headed to his new life

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Writer: Ahsan ^^^


End file.
